KH One Shot: The Doll
by Destiny's Force
Summary: Sora receives a mysterious doll that looks eerily like Kairi. Ticklish escapades ensue.


The day started like any other. Sora woke up, still half asleep. But he knew that he was supposed to be meeting Kairi today and he wouldn't miss that for the world. While in his pajamas, he went outside to breathe in the fresh morning ocean breeze. After serenely watching the sun rise higher over the horizon, he turned to go back inside. That's when he almost tripped over a mysterious neatly wrapped package. Just like any curious youth, he picked it up, examined it from all sides and took it inside, locking the door shut behind him.

Sora took it to his room and carefully unwrapped the box. He gasped in surprise at its contents. Inside was an extremely articulated human-shaped doll. What surprised him most was the uncanny resemblance to Kairi from its reddish hair to its cute, girlish figure. The doll was wearing an exact replica of Kairi's pink outfit, minus the boots. Around its waist was a yellow paopu-shaped card. It had only two words printed on its front: _"TICKLE ME."_

Confused, Sora checked the box for any other contents, but it was surprisingly empty. He examined the doll from every angle. The surface of the doll was soft and pliable as if it were real human skin. It was like he was holding a miniature Kairi in his hands. He looked at the doll curiously, but he couldn't see anything wrong with it. Sora glanced at the clock and shrugged. "I've got time," he reasoned. The teenage boy slowly traced a finger down the back of the doll's right leg...

* * *

Kairi felt a little odd when she woke up that morning. She tossed away her covers, revealing her nightwear consisting of a pink undershirt and white nylon shorts. She yawned, stretched and rubbed her eyes just like every other morning. However, Kairi barely took two steps when it happened.

She stiffened as she felt a mysterious sensation of something brushing against the back of her right leg. Kairi shook her leg out, thinking that something was crawling on it. Looking behind her, she saw no critter or object that could've caused it.

Then Kairi gasped as a new ticklish feeling began to travel along the inside of her arms and down her upper body, causing her to squirm. She giggled lightly as the invisible fingers began to gently stroke her sides downward. The Princess quickly glanced into her door-length mirror. There was no sign of anyone or anything touching her, yet she could distinctly feel something barely grazing her sides. If it didn't creep her out, she would've thought the sensation was pretty nice and enjoyable.

The gentle tickling immediately ceased, causing Kairi to let out a sigh of relief. "That was weird," she muttered. She rubbed the fabric of her shirt between her thumb and forefinger. "Maybe I should cut back on the starch. This shirt's starting to itch." The teenage girl walked over to her closet and started to reach for the closest hanger. Suddenly without warning, the tickling returned with higher and faster intensity, catching Kairi completely off guard. She collapsed to the floor, rolling around, desperately trying to avoid the invisible onslaught, but to no avail.

"NOOHAAAHAAHAAHAA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" she shrieked. It was as if giant fingers were attacking her ribcage and armpits, pressing them with just the right amount of pressure necessary to make her break down in giggles. The only small bit of fortune on her side was the fact that she managed to miss banging into anything that could of hurt her. Of course, that was the least of her worries. It didn't matter whether she covered herself or not. Whatever was tickling her went straight for her worst spots, relentless and unmerciful.

Kairi could feel the invisible force traveling down her legs and begin raking the soles of her feet, making her scream. Her toes curled and unclenched as her feet started beating the floor, instinctively trying to kick whatever was attacking her, but to no avail.

"PLEEHEEHEESE NAAHAAHAAHAA!" Her thoughts were beyond reality and logic. She just wished that whatever was attacking her would stop toying with her body and show itself.

Then came the mind-cruncher. The invisible tickler began to squeeze her hipbones. Kairi's hips began bucking off the floor, all composure and thoughts of dignity left her mind. Her body convulsed and spasmed on the floor. Musical giggles of laughter streamed from her lips. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, the tickling all over her upper body and feet resumed their torment. Kairi was being tickled in every single ticklish spot she could imagine and there was not a thing she could do to make it stop. Eventually, her body could no longer get enough intake of air and she was reduced to silent gut-wrenching laughter.

After what seemed like an eternity (but it was only fifteen minutes), the tickling finally subsided. Kairi's limbs sprawled themselves outward like a puppet with its strings cut. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. She felt completely exhausted as if she had just run a marathon. When she would finally draw her breath normally, the first word that she could utter was "What..."

Before she could finish her thought, she suddenly felt a couple of pokes to her chest. "EEK!" Her arms instinctively flew up, hugging her body. "What the heck was that?!" Despite covering herself, the invisible force went straight through her defenses and poked a few more times. Kairi didn't know whether to feel scared, angry or...

And then without warning, the tickling started all over again, causing her to collapse on the floor laughing.

"PLEEHEEHEESE! STAHAHAHAHAP!" she cried, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. _"Why is this happening to me?!"_ was the only coherent thought that formed in her mind before it was replaced with unformed dementia...

* * *

Sora was so absorbed in the Kairi doll that he had spent the past half-hour poking and squeezing every inch of it with no result.

"I don't get it. The directions seem pretty straight-forward." He absent-mindedly started rubbing his thumb in the doll's navel. "Why would somebody send me a doll that looks exactly like Kairi?" Then he looked at the time. "Oh man! I totally spaced!" He placed the doll on top of his dresser and quickly finished throwing on his usual traveling outfit.

After quickly checking himself in the mirror, he began to head out the door when something stopped him. The doll seemed to catch his attention again with its strange charisma as if it were calling him back to play.

Sora suddenly had a strange idea. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. But the doll looked a lot like Kairi. It stared up at him innocently, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

He moved the doll's lips straight toward his own and...

* * *

After all the tickling and groping had finally subsided, Kairi hastily put on her outfit and went out the door before anything else happened.

She was on pins and needles, expecting another tickle attack to happen when she least expected it. Fortunately, the walk to Sora's was completely uneventful. Kairi was almost at Sora's house when a moan suddenly escaped her. She had felt a pleasurable sensation coming from her lips. Kairi didn't know how, but it was as if Sora were right in front of her giving the most passionate kiss that she had ever experienced. She closed her eyes and let the gentleness overwhelm her senses.

So it came to a slight disappointment when the feeling abruptly stopped. She stood there for a few minutes trying to etch the feeling into her memory. Finally, she slowly opened her eyes, let out a sigh of contentment and continued on her way up the path.

She didn't get very far before Sora came bursting out of his front door and running up to meet her.

"Morning, Kairi!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Hi, Sora..." Kairi greeted wearily, her body trembling slightly.

Sora immediately looked worried. "What's up? You look a bit..." He tried to think of the word. "...jumpy."

Kairi pursed her lips. "Something strange happened to me this morning."

Sora's eyes lit up as he remembered. "That reminds me!" He rummaged through his pockets. "I wanted to show you this!" Sora carefully pulled out the Kairi doll he had received and presented it to her.

She was almost speechless. "Wait...is that...?"

Sora handed her the doll. Kairi turned it around in her hands, amazed on how realistic and detailed it was. Her eyes were drawn to the paopu shaped card. _"'Tickle me...'"_ she read. Then it finally dawned on her. She glared at Sora. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Did you actually start tickling that doll?" Kairi demanded.

Sora was a little surprised and confused by her sudden outburst. "Yeah, I tried squeezing and scritching it in various places." He shrugged. "But so far I didn't see anything happen. I was expecting it to start laughing like those "Elmo" plushies."

Kairi tried desperately to keep her composure. "You didn't by any chance kiss that doll too, did you?"

Sora's eyebrows shot up. "How'd you know that?"

Kairi's face flushed; a twinkle of anger glinted in her eye. "You..." She pointed her finger accusingly in Sora's face. "You're the reason why everything happened this morning!" She made the motion of rolling up her sleeve. "You even poked my..." Sora began to take a few steps backward. "You pervert! You are SO...DEAD!" she screamed.

Sora didn't know what was going on, but he knew enough that Kairi was mad at him. Before she could lunge at him, the Keyblade master began to run for his life. As Kairi chased after a clueless and confused Sora ("What did I do?"), neither of them had noticed the writing on the other side of the card:

_"WARNING: Enchantment may be broken when the real-life counterpart makes contact with this doll. Have fun!"_

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Tidus was just about to leave his house when he almost tripped over a neatly wrapped package on his doorstep. Curious, he took the box inside and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was an extremely articulated human-like doll. For some odd reason, it had an uncanny resemblance to Selphie. Tied around its waist was a red ribbon with a paopu shaped card attached to it.

The card had only two words written on its yellow front: _"TICKLE ME."_


End file.
